The present invention concerns an installation device for installing a fuel injection valve, in particular a high-pressure direct injection valve, in a receiving bore of a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. Through the high-pressure direct injection valve, fuel is injected directly into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
German Published Patent Application No. 43,15,233 A1 describes a known installation device configured as a sealing sleeve for installation of a fuel injection valve on a direct-injection internal combustion engine. This known installation device surrounds the fuel injection valve over an axial portion and is pressed sealingly, by way of a clamping claw, onto the cylinder head. In this context, the known installation device configured as a sealing sleeve seals an oil chamber, which receives, inter alia, the camshafts and the cam followers for actuating the intake and exhaust valves, with respect to the fuel injection valve that is to be inserted into a receiving bore of the cylinder head. The known installation device is not itself introduced into the receiving bore for the fuel injection valve, but rather the known installation device forms an axial elongation of the receiving bore which extends to a cylinder head cover that closes off the oil chamber. The known installation device, which performs primarily a sealing function, is therefore of only limited suitability for pressing the fuel injection valve into the pertinent receiving bore of the cylinder head. In no way is the known installation device suitable for removing the fuel injection valve from the receiving bore, as is necessary for repair and maintenance, since with the known installation device it is not possible to transfer to the fuel injection valve any pulling force acting in the removal direction.
German Patent No. 44,13,415 C1 describes a further installation device with which a fuel injection valve can be installed in a receiving bore of a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. Lateral flattened areas are provided on the nozzle holder of the fuel injection valve that is to be installed, to form contact surfaces for a clamping claw. The fuel injection valve that is to be installed is pushed completely into the receiving bore of the cylinder head by tightening the clamping claw. With this known installation device as well, it is not possible to remove the fuel injection valve for repair and maintenance. Instead, after the clamping claw has been loosened and removed, the fuel injection valve must be pulled out of the receiving bore using a different suitable tool, which can cause damage to the fuel injection valve.